femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawn Marie (WWE)
Dawn Marie is a retired professional wrestler best known for her time in WWE, where she portrayed a villainess. WWE Dawn Marie joined WWE in early 2002 as a babyface, but she would turn into a villainess months later in an angle with Torrie Wilson. The angle had Dawn as the fiancee (and later wife) of Torrie's (kayfabe) father, with Torrie objecting to the relationship. In what was the most memorable moment of the angle, the evil Dawn seduced Torrie and engaged in a sexual encounter with her, with the promise that she wouldn't go through with the marriage; a promise that Dawn reneged on. After Torrie's father (kayfabe) passed away of a heart attack, a brawl between Dawn and Torrie broke out during the funeral, with Dawn accusing Torrie of not caring about her father. This led to a "Stepmother vs Stepdaughter" match at the 2003 Royal Rumble PPV, which Dawn won. After the angle ended, Dawn was mostly shown as the evil assistant to then-SmackDown General Manager Paul Heyman before beginning a feud with Miss Jackie in the fall of 2004. In the angle, Dawn would make claims that she was having sexual dalliances with Charlie Haas, the kayfabe and real-life boyfriend of Miss Jackie, leading to a violent confrontation between the two Divas. Dawn and Jackie competed in several matches during their feud, which ended after Dawn defeated Jackie at Armageddon. In 2005, Dawn and Torrie served as mentors in SmackDown's Rookie Diva competition, with Dawn continuing to portray a villainess and berating the participating Divas. She briefly feuded with Michelle McCool and later cheated her way to a victory over her in a singles match. Dawn was released from WWE in July 2005. Independent circuit Dawn appeared at Women Superstars Uncensored in 2008, with her first appearance seeing her confront the villainous Becky Bayless. Dawn's WSU in-ring debut came at the J-Cup Tournament, where she was announced as Becky's first round opponent by Tammy Lynn Sytch. Dawn unleashed a heel persona during her match against Becky, whcih also saw Sytch act as a villainous manager for Dawn, who ended up losing to Becky via disqualification. During her brief WSU run, Dawn continued feuding with Becky, including defeating Becky in a tag team match in June of 2008. In her last WSU match, Dawn competed to a no contest against Trixie Lynn, who replaced Becky as Dawn opponent due to Becky joining TNA. Trivia * The J-Cup Tournament featured a rare double turn between Dawn Marie and Becky Bayless. Dawn's confrontation with Becky originally established her as a face, but their match saw Dawn turn heel and act as a rule-breaking villainess against Becky. Tammy Lynn Sytch was also part of the double turn, as Sytch acted as a heel manager for Dawn at the event despite receiving a babyface reaction. Gallery Dawn and Torrie.gif|The evil Dawn making out with Torrie Wilson Dawn Marie Xmas.jpg|Dawn Marie in her Christmas gear images dawn.jpg images-2 dawn.jpg 20180325_141142.jpg 20180325_141237.png 20180325_141630.png pms24.gif pms21.gif pms25.gif tumblr_n7xti1iS321r1eqygo3_250.gif unnamed-1.gif dawnmarie.gif Dawn's ass.gif o2QDHz.gif Villainess_Dawn_Marie_Velocity_February_14_2004.gif 9wbCex.gif yzKZBfn.gif JfbWeDJ.gif OhjLZVQ.gif alw26qQ.gif Wsz3P1P.gif AImkchV.gif 6jM5I2S.gif fwoeEi6.gif dawn-marie-pretty.jpg CNLv48S.gif 6B8K0Vn.gif s-l.jpg AfraidNearBaldeagle.gif G21794_b.jpg dawn328.jpg dawn 38282.jpg daw.jpg dawn2339.jpg Beautiful dawn.gif dawn292282.jpg 20180923_152920.jpg 20180923_152950.jpg 20180923_153001.jpg dawn sexy2.gif Torrie Wilson vs. Dawn Marie - Bikini Pilgrim Fasion Show- SmackDown, Nov. 28, 2002_1.gif Torrie Wilson vs. Dawn Marie - Bikini Pilgrim Fasion Show- SmackDown, Nov. 28, 2002_2.gif 20181007_222829.jpg 3qqxd2E.gif Torrie Wilson vs Dawn Marie Halloween Trick Or Treat Contest SmackDown 10.30.2003 (HD)_1.gif Torrie Wilson vs Dawn Marie Halloween Trick Or Treat Contest SmackDown 10.30.2003 (HD)_2.gif 20181127_210348.jpg VideoCapture_20181127-210631.jpg Torrie Wilson vs Dawn Marie Halloween Trick Or Treat Contest SmackDown 10.30.2003 (HD)_3.gif VideoCapture_20181127-211847.jpg red bikini comp (3).JPG guest referee (6).jpg guest referee (2).jpg guest referee (1).jpg guest referee (5).jpg guest referee (9).jpg misc (1).jpg guest referee (8).jpg guest referee (8) 1.jpg e214e6b6ff_480_1.gif Category:2000s Category:Adulteress Category:Brunette Category:Catfight Category:Clothes Stripped, Removed, or Stolen Category:Comical Defeat Category:Coward Category:Devious Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Lover Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Knocked Out Category:Lesbian Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Sports Category:Stepmother Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Wrestling Heel Category:Bisexual Category:Henchwoman Category:Fishnet Stockings Category:Garter Belt Category:Low Cut Top Category:Wetlook Category:Barefoot Category:Messy or Sticky